1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clip for writing utensils such as a sharp pencil or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to secure such kind of clip to a holder of the writing utensil, various complex constructions have heretofore been used in practice. As a result, such conventional clip has the disadvantage that it becomes complex in working and assembling.